Divine Law
by Sugar0o
Summary: 7/7, for SKYE's Deathly Sin's Challenge, Canon/Genre: Angst, Dark, Drama, Friendship, Romance **COMPLETE**
1. Sloth

_Sloth_

**Chapter 1: Acedia

* * *

**

As much as he was against ever following his father's footsteps when it came to females, Sesshomaru knew more then any that Inuyasha was ruining his alpha female, more so as a sub-pack of his own small pack it was his job to rectify the situation to some end. In truth he had never hated his younger brother for the things that were beyond his control. The pup could not help the fact that his bitch of a mother was not a bitch at all, but instead a weak human hime. What Sesshomaru disliked was that Inuyasha, though poverty stricken and hard life led, still behaved as he had when his witless mother had allowed him to run a muck. Demon pups, even half demons demanded a strong and firm hand other wise they were wild.

Inuyasha was proof of this fact.

From shadows and far enough away never to be noticed, the silent predator watched countless times as the supposed alpha left his female to the whims of the wild. Many times he had snuck up on their camp just to see how close he could get, to let the boy know that his neglect could cost him everything dear to him, if he held them dear at all. The twin tailed neko knew he meant no harm in these visits and the small kitsune's nose was not adept enough to pick on up his scents. But time and time again, his own younger half brother would obviously scent him, but take his anger out on his pack. More disastrous was the fact that they were human and had no idea why the pup would behave as such, and the only one that truly did, couldn't say a word.

Too many times he had watched the boys apathy for his alpha females station, safety, and well being run to the wills of the wild. The females distress was enough to pull him subconsciously to her so that he could remove her from the pups presence. It had not gone as well as he had hoped but in the end, he was Sesshomaru, and what could they really do? The only one that had ever hurt him other then his father, was his half brother, and it had been more out of shock and being unprepared then anything.

The female didn't seem to understand that this was for the best, but eventually she fell into the place he saw fit for her, and began to take more notice of her then just passing. They had like minded goals and she as female did her duty without thought or being asked, to take care of his young pup. Slowly they began to fall into a schedule, a rhythm, she even seemed to gain back the shine that had left her then dull eyes. The female looked better, sounded better, was better under his care then she had been under the boys. Yes, he knew she still wanted to go back, but with each day that feeling, he could tell, grew less and less, and a sense of belonging over took them all.

He had never wanted to follow his father when it came to females, but Kagome was different, and he had no mate that he was cheating on to be with her. He was not following his father, he was walking his own path, it was just that it seemed similar to that which had already been walked.

.

.

.

For the most part Inuyasha had not known what to do when Kagome had been taken, he was enraged, and snarling at anything and everything there was. He simply did not know what to do with out Kagome. Yet he had always thought she would just be there, only to find out that she was not. There was no chasing after Sesshomaru once he entered his own lands, Sesshomaru was a prince of the Western lands, its lord, he, Inuyasha was the son of a human hime and the large Inu that prowled the western lands, his father only the lord because he had mated above his station. He was an heir only to power, and seemingly misfortune.

Many times since she had gone, taken from them by his own alpha, Inuyasha had thought of all that had happened, all that he had done, all that he could have changed. It was too late now seeing that he had been too caught up in the past to notice the present, let alone realizing that he had lost the future as well. Sometimes, on the wind he thought he smelled her, her scent delicate, and light, happy. It was a scent he had not scent on her since the beginning of their journeys, it was the scent that kept him away from her. His lacking ability to move forward, to live, forgive, and forget, was what had cost him his alpha female, his shard detector, the female he now realized too late that he loved. His fear of his alpha, Sesshomaru, and the scent of Kagome's happiness kept him from moving again.

.

.

.

Kagome had adjusted, she had been pained for a long time to be without all that she had known, but for the most part she was well suited, more so with the stoic dog demon then the hanyou. Her life then was a bit hazy, not enough good memories to outshine the bad, but she was happy now.

Sesshomaru was not a male of words, and often times she had felt put out, but actions speak louder then words, and his actions spoke volumes to her. She was happy that life was moving forward in some way. She hoped that her demon lord and herself would become closer still. She blushed prettily at the thought, not noticing the sudden shift of the daiyoukai's nose as he took in her intoxicating scent, and mentally growled in possessive delight.

The large Inu could only think that she was his to protect, have, hold, to move foreword with. Inuyasha was a fool, but he was not.

* * *

**Sloth **- Sloth is defined as spiritual or emotional apathy, neglecting what God has spoken, and being physically and emotionally inactive. _Acedia_ is a Latin word, from Greek _ἁκηδείᾱ_, meaning "Carelessness". Acedia is also deemed to lead to God's wrath.

Sloth can also concern wasting due to lack of use, expanding into almost any person, place, thing, skills, or intangible ideal that would require maintenance, refinement, or support to continue to exist.

**AS PER WIKI:** http : / / en . wikipedia .org/wiki/Sloth_(deadly_sin)

**Word Count:** ~1000


	2. Envy

_Envy_

**Chapter 2: Indivia  


* * *

**

Not knowing how much longer he could take it, Inuyasha paced into the night. Many times in his life since he had once been freed from the God's Tree, Goshinboku, he had thought about how he had spent his life, and how he would spend it in the future. Long ago as a little boy not taller then his mother's thin waist he had wanted nothing more then to be 'normal,' human, anything but a half breed. Because he had lived with her then and there, she refused to give him up to the ever cruel Sesshomaru. He had been surrounded by humans who thought of him as dirt, and trash. When his mother died, he wasn't even able to stay by her side to see when and how they had buried her or if they had at all. To this day he didn't even know where she was placed, but he had put a stone some place pretty that he'd thought she'd like.

Growing up life was not at all fun, or pleasant, and by the time he looked eight he both refused to go to Sesshomaru at a younger age, and did not know how to ask for forgiveness even if he wanted to. He had longed for a 'normal life' though even if it was by his hated brother's side, so many times he had passed a village by watching from the trees and a distance away, never knowing what it could be like to just have a little fun. His life, even though he was a prince of his mother's land, was hard, he wished so many times that it could be easy, that he could be one or the other - demon or human, but not both as he had been born.

He wished he could be as light hearted as other his age, but this was not to be, and he was hanyou, it was his curse to bare the love and folly of his parents. He knew it would be easier if they were alive still but it could not be helped. His father died moments after his birth, his mother of old age. Silently he damned them for even daring to breed and make him.

His human nights made him wary, all over one thousand plus of them. For all the times he had thought to be human, craved it, he hated how weak he felt on the one night in a month when he did not have even a percentage of his father's great and terrible blood helping him. It lay dormant and asleep as all half demon's demonic blood had to at least once a month. It was a trade, gain more power then a human, being half, yet you understand so little about being a human because you were an outcast that the one night your forced to be human, you'll probably die.

He hated being a human.

As he grew older and more taunted, he longed for his father's blood to be more alive, never cared when it took over, when he woke covered in blood, and bodies laying around. He was young but just entering adolescence, and still as much as he had once wanted to be just like the humans. He hated them now, saw them for bugs under his feet. In passing, he had come across Sesshomaru, the brother that he had not seen in a hundred years. How cold, and beautiful, deadly and perfect he was, from his crests to his royal status. Inuyasha remembered his mother telling him about the old man and how he looked and having never seen the male that sired him, he could only think with his young mind that Sesshomaru had to look more like their father.

Dressed in a fine white kimono, like pure fresh fallen snow, hair so bright that it looked silver in the light instead of the dull white his own hair looked like. Even the crests, that he did not sport, in his mind he thought Sesshomaru dressed in his full regalia had to look just like their father. And he hated him for it. Inuyasha never knew, still didn't and probably wouldn't that Sesshomaru had looked upon his face that day impassive as always uncaring to the world and had remarked to himself that the half-breed looked just like their father, rugged, and wild, but so much younger. He resented that more then anything else, unknowingly setting the boy up with his uncaring shower of power, that the bastard pup was worthless to him.

Inuyasha wanted to prove him wrong, he wanted power. Needed it, craved it. He wanted to prove himself, he wanted once more to be what he was not, but now he wanted to be demon.

For many years later the two saw each other, who started the first blow neither would probably ever know, though both might agree that it was probably Inuyasha. One started it out of his envy for what the other stood for, had, could be, had lived. Sesshomaru had gotten to know their father, while he had not. But at the same time the older battled because father had died for the half-breed he had not even met, refusing to live for him, had given the bastard his looks so much that as he grew he only looked more like the once Western yama inu. The brat even began to sound like him when he hit the age where his adolescence was beginning its final growth into young adulthood and his voice changed.

Sesshomaru hated him for it.

Then they parted ways, avoided each other, too sick and tired of seeing the other's face after claiming that their lives belonged to the other to take. While one went home to sulk, the other searched out power, but found a miko with a jewel. He was eventually pinned to a tree, and while he slept the world moved on. Never would he know that his brother had actually come to look for him, wanting to offer an olive branch so to speak, a way to get back into the western lands good graces. Sadly he slept through the invasion and war, and set his brother on a path that would one day lead him to seeking out their father's great fangs. They would find it, and it would be there that the taiyoukai would first see the greater prize, the miko, Kagome.

Inuyasha reflected on all of this. Looking back at his life, his travels his journey. He didn't know when he had really started to push Kagome away so much, how badly he had hurt her by seeing another in her when Kikyo was long gone, and would never come back. A part of him knew this, but in looking back at his life, he knew, deep down that Kikyo was the first one that seemed to share his burdens, she envied life just as he had, and the curse was that another had envied them for their love.

He wondered how life would be different if he had known about Onigumo, or if he had killed the man before he'd become Naraku, and ruined so many lives. He wondered if Naraku had never existed what would have become of Kikyo and himself. And what about Kagome? He knew he couldn't live with out Kagome. Proof of this fact had been the last few months, how he had not been able to function, how life was duller, boring, tiresome. He missed the days filled with her annoying conversation, and the fights they had, he wanted it back, but she wasn't there any more. And even more then that, when he'd smelt her happy scent on the wind he knew he shouldn't move to take her back, it was his indication that had placed her in his brothers hands and he once again envied something his brother had.

This left him at a cross roads of sorts.

He had made the decision in the last moon that he would not seek her out because for the first time in so very long she was honestly happy. And while he knew that if you really loved someone you would and should let them go, _Kagome had taught him that -_ he was finding it harder to live with that fact then he had thought. He wondered not for the first time since the smiling girl with bright eyes had freed him, how she could be so forgiving and so unselfish when all he wanted to do was track her down and rip her from his brother.

His solar lamped eyes slid close as he tried to right his thinking. He didn't want to hurt Kagome, didn't want to take her away from her happiness, even if letting her stay happy hurt him in the process. But He did not like it at all and the problem was, he didn't want her to be Sesshomaru's happiness either. Admittedly, he was selfish and not as pure hearted as her, and if he couldn't have her, he felt no one should, and he envied his brother because he knew no matter what he was one of the only persons that could keep her. Even if Inuyasha made it his goal to get her back, he knew Sesshomaru had never played with a full hand when it came to him, and that it was only luck that was on his side the few times he had gotten far enough to hurt his alpha. He envied that too.

* * *

**Envy - **may be defined as an emotion that "occurs when a person lacks another's _(perceived)_ superior quality, achievement, or possession and either desires it or wishes that the other lacked it."

Envy can also derive from a sense of low self-esteem that results from an upward social comparison threatening a person's self image: another person has something that the envier considers to be important to have. If the other person is perceived to be similar to the envier, the aroused envy will be particularly intense, because it signals to the envier that it just as well could have been he or she who had the desired object.

**AS PER WIKI:** .org/wiki/Envy

**Word Count **~ 1600

**EndAN:** i realize there is little SK in this oneshot BUT, i decided that i'm going to try to link them together to make a full short story. Also this was not beta'd sorry :p but I hope you liked this. - r0o


	3. Wrath

_Wrath  
_

**Chapter 3: Ira

* * *

**

The hanyou mutt was bad enough, but now the miko had found herself a new protector in the great dog demon's eldest son, Sesshomaru, and Naraku could not be anymore pissed about it then he had been for the last few months.

At first, he hadn't even known about the change in the two packs, hadn't known that the little miko had been absconded, and when he had found out, he had used it to his advantage to try and torture the mutt, Inuyasha. This had been a great deal of amusement for him until he grew bored with the dogs lacking performance, only to realize that without the miko at the dogs side, not only had taunting him lost its appeal but he was far easier to destroy. And while that was ultimately one of his main goals aside from gaining the full shikon, so that he could silence the multitude of voices in his mind from the combined demons that he made up, taunting the pup was just not as fun as it had been before.

Rest assure he had tried everything he could think of to gain the same favors with the elder of the dog demon but it seemed that after the one time he had taken the girl-pup, the Western Lord had become seriously protective of what he considered his own. And the spider knew better then any now, that the dog considered the miko his, even if she was not his bitch, she was still of his pack, thusly his. It had infuriated him on more levels then any that the dog had the audacity to defy him, refusing to give the girl up, fighting him, killing off his puppets as if they were toys. Naraku had known all along that Sesshomaru was a fearsome power but he had never truly gone up against the dog demon directly as he had been in the last months.

All of his plans were thwarted no matter how detailed, how awesome and terrible, the Western Lord was always able to prevail and if he wasn't the silly miko was. By luck or her very nature she seemed to elude him and as time wore on, and his want and need for the completed chaos marble grew… his anger grew as well. He knew he'd have to try something vastly different then any plan he had set forth yet. Unlike the mutt, the dog was smart enough and well trained enough that a fighter would not be his down fall.

The spider decided he would step back and take a look at everything, take his spies, and his dark network of evil and use it to figure out the best way to take the dog down. Without her protector the silly little miko's luck would not last, and he would have both the female and the babble. It took time but finally the right situation had come about, the spider would hazard to guess that the miko had come into the dogs care sometimes just over the year before. Through his spies he had found delightfully that the girl seemed to harbor feelings for the dog, and he couldn't help but wonder if it was Kikyo's soul or if there was something with miko's and this line that had them all falling for one another.

Naraku had seen in his mu incarnation's mirror that the dog though denying his affection for the girl was slowly losing his will to deny her, yet he tried still to stay his cold stoic self to her. It seemed to be a losing battle. But Naraku was not out for the count. At this point in the game, what shards he did not have, she did save for a very few. Soon the battle would come, and he would win. He cackled as he watched his greatest plan play out.

.

Her hair was dark and glossy, long and silky, and her skin was a fair maiden's pale white. She had full lips, and full breasts, large pup baring hips, and her scent was alluring, the same kind alluring that sake had on the brain, intoxicating, literally. He hadn't known what was going on really other then the fact that he had wanted her in the must unnatural way. He wanted her most, because she was not Kagome.

He had found that having the miko in his presence would be his down fall. Fallowing his father's footsteps he had revolted the idea, on principal alone. What was worse, was that his female was not even a hime, or of any royal blood, but a blasted miko that did not know when to shut her damned mouth, and was the only being in the world that could effect his control.

He had vowed not to love her, want her, and yet he had found himself falling, and falling hard, so when he had taken her to a ball, as well as his ward, she had watched over the girl and he had found a willing female. A female that had looked like the miko, had smelled better then the miko, and best of all, was demonic, and not a demon destroyer as the miko had been born.

Sesshomaru had taken the willing bitch and escaped from prying eyes, chatting voices, fake courtesans, and pressed the bitch against the nearest wall, ravishing her. He was so taken with her, unknowing of the monster he held in his grasp when he heard the miko behind him. Some savage part of him reared up, upset that he had hurt the little female, intoxicated and drunk on the female he held in his arms, he never saw her eyes flash scarlet.

Never felt that dark taint that was Naraku's signature, but the miko had.

She gasped ignoring his growls and his slandering harsh words, running towards him, and he was ready to strike her when she managed to get her wily hands on his intoxicating female. The little chit had ripped her from his grasp and he had snarled viciously for her defiance. He would not follow his damned sire's footsteps, he forbade it!

But what he saw next not only infuriated him but brought him to a boiling rage like anger that could not be quenched by anyone's blood but the spider hanyou. The miko had not only managed to pull the female by the hair throwing her down, but had burned her with her very powers, the curvaceous and intoxicating female's back was revealed to him then, the spider burn marked her death. Glowing green claws ended her miserable life.

The miko herself was beyond fear, and in her own rage. Over a year, so much time spent together, things had changed so much, and it seemed still she was nothing to him. She gave him her own growl as she stalked off, ignoring the crowd and pushing her way through, her ire making her powers jump to life blazing upon her skin as if it were a fire. Sesshomaru's breath was labored, his eyes bled crimson, his internal struggle not to go after his bitch even if he didn't want her to be so. He cared, and he hated that he did. Demons parted for his flight, the miko would have to account for herself, her answers would define what punishment she should get for disturbing him, and proving him wrong.

He was Sesshomaru, he was perfect, he was never wrong. And he would teach her so.

.

Far away the spider hanyou raised hell as his most brilliant spawn had been slain. He destroyed everything he could find, everything he could touch. Once again he had been thwarted. He hated them so much, despised them, and could not wait to take them both down. He might have at one time wanted the dogs power, and the girls' body but more then anything, he wanted them dead.

* * *

**Wrath -** (Latin, _ira_), also known as **anger** or "rage", may be described as inordinate and uncontrolled feelings of hatred and anger. These feelings can manifest as vehement denial of the truth, both to others and in the form of self-denial, impatience with the procedure of law, and the desire to seek revenge outside of the workings of the justice system (such as engaging in vigilantism) and generally wishing to do evil or harm to others.

**AS PER WIKI:** http : / / en . wikipedia . org/wiki/Seven_deadly_sins#Wrath

**Word Count ~** 1300


	4. Greed

_Greed_

**Chapter 4: Avaritia

* * *

**

Since the night of the ball Sesshomaru had tried in his own way to apologize. The words themselves would never, ever in a thousand years fall from his own lips. He would not lower himself to say that, not wound his pride to do so, but he would atone in the only way he knew how.

In trying to push his want and need for her away he had actually ended up pushing the miko herself away from him. Once happy voices, smiles, and laughter were curt to the point and blunt in a way that left him aching. He tried everything that he knew of to gain the footing back that he had lost; kimono's, jewelry, flowers even, nothing at all seemed to work. He needed her forgiveness, like one who was not fish needed air to breath. He had no idea that without her gentle ways, soft touches, happy laughs, his world was truly a dark and bleak place, even Rin could not seem to fill the Kagome sized hole in his life. He needed what she had given him so freely, what she now held unto and refused to give again.

He didn't know if he could handle it any longer.

Storming her room when once again his gifts had been returned, or dismissed, he didn't even care if he was making an ass of himself. The little chit tended to make him insane. "Miko!" his voice dark and brooding, she did not bat a lash as she sat at her vanity, not even acknowledging him. His nose flared in challenge and he barreled down upon her, nearly baring his fangs at the bitch. She was indifference to his ire, unaffected, she knew better then any that he could kill her, gut her, yet, she did not care, and he could scent that. It drove him mad wanting her regular persona once more.

"Why have you forsaken me?" he demanded, finally watching as she stopped her grooming. Her silken raven tress having grown longer in his care, her skin a bit paler then the sun kissed girl that had once bathed so easily in the sun. She looked at him carefully, scrutinizing him in a way that he could not find comfortable in the reflection of the mirrored glass. He had at one time wanted nothing more then her eyes off of him, and then on him at all times and only him unless it were Rin. Now, the look she gave him chilled him. For all his want he could see that she was not going to go easy on him at all.

She had every right, even if he only told himself that, begrudgingly.

"I have not forsaken you my lord." she played the game he had wanted her to from the start, but now he did not want that game to be played any longer, he wanted to bask in all that she was, all of her warmth and love, he was done denying it, but why for the love of kami would she now begin to walk this path when he had finally wanted her on the other.

"You deny every gift I send you." he accused easily for it was more then true.

"I do not need them, nor is this one _obviously_ worthy. I am human am I not? You did not see me as worthy before, that is what you implied is it not?" she said quietly, yet the sound and words chosen cut him like a knife, He had basically done to her what his brother had done all alone, he had wanted to keep her, yet never take her, and he certainly wouldn't let another have her. He could not have it all it seemed, and now that he only wanted one, she seemingly did not want him.

"…" He could not say anything to her words as she once again began brushing her hair. He looked at her really looked and could see the beautiful creature that she was, he was a fool but he could not take it back, would not. "You will accept them from here on out miko." But he could force her to accept,the gifts, him, he wanted that, needed that.

"I will not." she was difficult.

"You will." he was stubborn.

She seethed, and gritted out, "You cannot force me to." He thought, she was wrong. He flexed his claws as if that might scare her conveniently forgetting that he had at one time actually sprayed her before. She had no such fear of them again.

"You will accept them!" he billowed under his breath, acting very un-lordly in his own opinion. Watching her as her eyes seemed to flash, and her powers spiked she turned around from the vanity to face him and hiss out at him.

"I will not be bought! I will not accept them because you cannot even say to me that you are sorry, or that you are thankful. I am not some greedy whore and you cannot buy my forgiveness! I. WILL. NOT. ACCEPT." she finished, her powers crackling around her. He wanted her so much in that moment but there was no love in her eyes. Breathing heavily through his nose and huffing out the large inu narrowed his eyes at the chit, before turning on his heel and leaving her there, slamming her shojin screen door as he walked out.

He did not wait in the hall to hear her as silent tears began to fall down her face, ruining the silk she wore, the small amount of make-up she dawned, that he seemingly didn't even take notice of. Silent sobs racked her body, as she curled into herself, her aura cloaking around her to hide her distress. All she wanted was real love. She wondered if she would ever be worthy of that.

Away from the miko the daiyoukai pondered what steps to take now. The onna wanted what he knew he was not ready to give, might not ever be able to give. If he were to continue on as he currently was, neither would ever be happy with the situation. They needed to complete the jewel and kill the hanyou. Then she could go home to her time, and he could be done with her. Even if every bit of his being didn't want that. Wanted to selfishly mold her to his body mark her with his scent and bury his seed deep in her womb.

Things like this should never be.

He knew this.

* * *

**Greed** - (_avaritia_), also known as **avarice** or **covetousness**, is, like lust and gluttony, a sin of excess. However, greed (as seen by the church) is applied to the acquisition of wealth in particular.

**AS PER WIKI: **.org/wiki/Seven_Deadly_Sins#Greed

**Word Count** ~ 1100

**EndAN:** yall probably figured out these are not beta'd :p either way its taken a second to figure out how to tool the story to keep it as one cohesive story. so sorry i'm slow on this, I'm going to work on Pride later. its the next prompt.


	5. Pride

_Pride_

_**An:** sorry for the long wait... :3_

**Chapter 5: Su****perbia  
**

The spider's trick had opened his eyes to some degree on what he was to do about his situation with his pack female, the miko. Though, she was oddly cooperating with his standoffish, and stoic treatment a bit too much for his own liking. Since the incident when he had insisted that she accept his way of apology and her pointed refusal of his method, things had deteriorated to a low that Sesshomaru was not at all able to deal with. And it was only by some sort of miracle that he was able to even save face.

Things had gone from curt, and civil to just quiet, and dark. He refused to apologize to the onna, it did not matter to him that she had saved him from some fate at Naraku's hands, as she had in the process defied her alpha and when he tried in his own way to apologize for it, like any male in this time, she refused it all, wanted more. Did she think he would willingly lower himself to say the words? He could not even say aloud that he did not wish to kill his sibling because he was the only male left in the Taishou line. Even thought he hated him!

He was just not that type of male. But now, now things were getting even worse then before. She was right when she'd said that she wasn't worthy. No matter what he saw, no matter his opinion, his life was not his own, it belonged to the West, to his house, his people, to his lands. No matter if he wanted her, she could never be more then a passing fancy, a whim to last as long as her human life might allow. Yet he knew even then if they were aloud even that, her life would still be miserable. She was not the type of female that could lead a life happen as second, she had proven that fact dealing with Inuyasha, and the best she could ever hope to be in his world no matter her power, simply because of her race, was concubine, …mistress, …second.

Nothing more.

As such, and knowing this, hearing talk of servants and anyone that would speak their minds, having living through all that she had, the little miko had gone from talking to him politely to not talking unless she was forced to. She'd gone from sweet and innocent, to jilted and upset. Spending any time away from his forced presence and that of Rin to training for all she was worth. And she was worth so much, but she was not for him to be able to have, to look upon, to be with. Doing so had cost his father, and Sesshomaru did not have the luxury to afford such a feat in life, one mistake was all the West would ever allow. He sighed as he watched her. Her shoulders back, her muscles glistening, her face set in a mask like his own, as she fought with one of his generals that was willing to teach her anything.

She was such a proud being, but so was he. She would not accept him as a half, only as a whole, as she should only accept any male. He was someone in which she could never have, and so in rejection, she seemed to have pushed herself into why she was here in the first place, not in his life, or palace, or his pack, but because of the jewel.

The spider's infiltration of his home and palace was a slap to his ability to protect what was his, and he had fortified everything since that time. He often wondered how easy it could have been, would have been for the spider to take different action, instead of targeting him, and instead taking the lives of Kagome or Rin. He did not wish to think about that so he did not. But looking at her as she fought his general and was doing a good job of it, he conceited at least in thought that pride was a blasphemies thing. And if he could only have his way, forget the royal blood that flowed in his veins, forget everything and oh, but for once in his long life, live for himself he would ask her forgiveness, and take her as his own. Never to let her go, and always to cherish as she deserved.

But that could not be.

He was daiyoukai, lord of the Western realm, prince of all inu's, and she was a maiden brought through time to fix errors made long before her birth, her destiny was not his to write, or to claim. He was proud of her then in that moment that if nothing else she seemed to be able to push it all away, and work towards her ultimate goal, even if that goal might and probably would take her away from him. Even if in the end they were nothing more then souls that greeted and acknowledged one another never to be one as they both so obviously felt, or at least had felt, it would be as it was meant to.

He sighed.

Perhaps it was better that she distance herself from him, and he did the same, soon the end of these days of shards, and spiders would come, and where would that leave them. He would still be daiyoukai, lord of the Western realm, prince of all inu's, and she would still be the maiden brought through time. They were not meant for one another in the here and now. He could never give her his all, ever, and one day he would be forced to take a mate, would it be in her lifetime, would he be forced to make her second before he was even ready or willing to do so? No, it was best that this had happened that he could not and would not do such things to her.

If he did, he would be no better then his brother, and that was a dishonor he could never afford.

.

Kagome threw herself into everything to make it so that no one would have to protect her, she did not want to be weak, did not want to be a burden. She was worthy, …she wanted to cry. Thinking, saying and doing were all so very different, and by pushing him away, and taking her chance that she should haven taken when she first fell down the well she was forcing herself to grow up, to look past her selfish wants in life and do what was best for them all. She had not been brought to play house with an unruly hanyou or his uppity daiyoukai brother. Whatever the kami had brought her back to the past for, her priority was the jewel.

She had shirked her responsibilities for too long, and was now taking steps to see that it finally be reclaimed and put to rest. When it was all over, she'd look around then, and see what was left to do. For now, she would make herself as strong as she could so that when people one day looked at her, they would not see a weak girl but the Shikon no Miko. Powerful, strong, independent.

Unbreakable.

* * *

**Pride** - (Latin, _superbia_), or **hubris**, is considered the original and most serious of the seven deadly sins, and indeed the ultimate source from which the others arise. It is identified as a desire to be more important or attractive than others, failing to acknowledge the good work of others, and excessive love of self.

**AS PER WIKI:** http : / / en . wikipedia . org/wiki/Seven_deadly_sins#Pride

**Word count ~ **1200

**EndAN:** _So at this point i'm not sure if that one hit the nail on the head,b ut the idea is that they are both too pridful to bow or bend to oneanother. Kagome cant and wont allow herself to be second and he cannot bend to follow his heart. at least thats what i was going for. again un-beta'd. ~ r0o_


	6. Gluttony

_Gluttony_

_**AN:** I'm taking my time with the end b/c i don't want to force it. so one more to go :3_

**Chapter 6: Gula**

How old was she?

How long had she been doing this?

How long had this quest lasted?

These thought persisted as she pushed off another youkai in and endless sea of massing flesh and fury. It felt as if she'd been fighting all her life, had it been minute? Hours? Days? She didn't know, fighting gallantly, her heavy mass of hair slightly lifted on the winds her body mad as she felled one enemy after another, a horde of lower youkai that did not have an intelligence high enough to know that they were being used. The need for power so great that they would follow a hanyou to their deaths, when on any given day they were curse such a lower breed creature, particularly this one for he was not even born this way.

Blood seeped into the earth, and the soul greedily absorbed it, making the mud at their feet glow crimson with life's blood. It was all for the spider's want for power. His need to have more then he could ever hope for or manage. Sometimes she wondered what he would do when it was all over, if he actually won, and in the end when the world was ruined what he'd do. Eventually he would run out of anything beautiful to destroy, and the world would crumble. Would he laugh in the face of death? Or would he be far too insane by that point? She haphazardly guessed the latter of the two opinions.

Her former group fought on one side or another of her, the male she had grown to love somewhere else, not close but she could feel his overwhelming presence around her at all times still. Yet again she knew she could not have him, nor would she allow herself to be so used again by another inu. For months they had skirted around one another, dancing on eggs shells, sexual tension high and alarming. Hidden and stolen glances, lost was palpable but at the same time, so was her determination not to give in to follow the path she had already walked once in life. Nor would she allow him to become his father, as he so wished not to.

Death hung in the air around them, the Spider had finally come out of his dark hiding spot to finally come for what was left of the jewel. Already he had taken the wolf's share, and the boy slayer, there was nothing left save her own, and the hanyou was already powerful, but still he wanted more. Would he consume the world if he gained this power? The answer was yes, she knew this just as the sun rose and fell, followed by the moon. She could not allow this male to have his way, but did not have the choice to stop him as he gained the upper hand.

The grotesque tentacle came forth slithering and grabbing her person, pulling her to the ground and dragging her to his person, which effectively stopped the monologue train of thought she'd been having. She did not scream out though one or so of her old tachi had seen what was happening, and had tried to stop them. It was in a daze that she saw them all watching silently, and she wondered why they had stopped fighting as the spider squeezed the very air from her lungs. Before she could stop to do anything, the spider had eaten her, consumed her as he had tried to do with so many more before her.

The spider was and idiot.

Wrapped up in his need to gain the shards, he did not even think of the consequences he might face to swallow the Shikon Miko whole into his being to complete the jewel. Had he thought about it, the ideal situation would have had him taking her shards and consuming them, yet in his need to hurt them all, his need and raw lust for power he had taken her in whole, and given her the key to his destruction.

She could not see for the mass of jayki and flesh around her, it was hot and wet, and unpleasant to say the least, she imagined this was what it was like to succumb to vore, yet she found no pleasure from this act. Instead the miko slowly losing her breath closed her eyes and concentrated on the chaos marble feeling her shards and those that were made up of the larger mass that Naraku had before hand. Before she knew it, be it moments, or eons, the mass was complete once more, and she was concentrating on purifying it before the spider killed her.

She could not know that outside of the heaping mass of flesh and resentment that was Naraku, the Hunters had stayed their hand afraid that they might do damage to the body that lay within. They could only hope that her resolve would hold fast. Minutes ticked by before the gloating spider was halted mid speech, his eyes round and he face contorted into fury at things he could not stop or ever hope to. His own gluttony for power had sealed his fate. Power flooded his body in over whelming masses to the point that he felt he would burst from ever fiber of his being.

But it was not just power, no it was purification, coiling through his system and devouring it without thought or care. It greedily ate away as his body and left him unable to even scream his anger and pain away. And before long all that was left was a white mass of light and power, and a small woman child that had saved them all. She breathed deeply as if in slumber, and for once the day was saved, the end of the shard days was finally there.

* * *

**Gluttony** - (Latin, _gula_) is the over-indulgence and over-consumption of anything to the point of waste. ***Note:** Gluttony is not universally considered a sin; depending on the culture, it can be seen as either a vice or a sign of status. The relative affluence of the society can affect this view both ways. A wealthy group might take pride in the security of having enough food to eat to show it off, but it could also result in a moral backlash when confronted with the reality of those less fortunate.

***note: Vore** - **Vorarephilia** (shortened to **vore**) is a sexual fetish and paraphilia where arousal occurs from the idea of being eaten or by the process of eating. The fantasy may involve the person being swallowed alive, and may or may not include digestion.

The word _vorarephilia_ is derived from the Latin _vorare_ (to 'swallow' or 'devour') and Ancient Greek φιλία (_philia_, 'love').

**AS PER WIKI:** http : / / en . wikipedia . org/wiki/Gluttony

**Word count:** 975~


	7. Lust

_Lust_

**Chapter 7: Luxuria**

The ends of days were upon them all, and now it was time to look towards the future. Inuyasha wanted her, but not for the right reasons, he tried to tell her otherwise but she knew in his eyes she would only be a replacement for whom he could not have. Yet her time was over in this world, and Kagome's time was far in the future. It was truly true that they were not meant to be.

Kouga too tried to get her to stay for similar reasons, but reassurances from the miko told the wolf that he was only interested in her for a unique quality that was nothing worth wile in the long run. Seeing Shikon shards was only an interesting thing so long as there were some to find. Now with the pearl whole her sight was given to the heavy bead in her grasp.

Sango and Miroku too tried to get her to stay yet, they knew like the rest of them that the miko was not from here, and even if they wished to keep her, she did not belong here, and never would fit in with the rest of them. And yes to keep her here would make her miserable leaving her to long for her home and her family. A family that she had not seen in over a year. A family that was sure to believe her dead by now.

In truth they knew she gave up more then them all, her quest was to see to the jewel, never to fight the hanyou, or defeat him yet it was the small onna that they had all felt the need to protect that had saved them all. Slowly the hunting party made it to points in which they would part ways. They all wanted to stay together as long as they could but it would only make things harder, this they knew.

Kouga took off towards the North and a wolf that waited for him, in hopes that she had not given up hope that he would come. After all, he had denied her for years now to chase after one that had never wanted him, he would have much to make up for, and if she would allow him to he most certainly would. Though he knew he would always think of the 'what if's and 'what could have's, he no longer lusted for that power and the position keeping it would have. In total it was all too much trouble, and has cost him too much as well.

He hoped Ayame would forgive him and have him, his days as a miko chaser were over.

Slowly as the rest made their way, even the silent dai following the onna that he did not know how to deal with. They came to a point in which goodbyes were said from the slayer and the monk, along with their fire cat. A body had to be laid to rest, and goodbyes were hard to do. With heavy hearts they parted from the girl they called sister, the one that had held them together, yet they longed to be able to keep her, lusted for her company to sooth their heavy souls, but knew that they could not have her in their lives so. Her duty was done, and it was time to leave this place for adventures not made yet. Would they see one another again? Perhaps in the next lifetime, goodbyes were never really permanent.

With that it was only the little miko and the two dogs, as well as a chaos marble. They made quick time, and soon found themselves outside of Keade's village. Kagome did not wish to ruin anything by venturing forth. And Shippo was already taken care of by family that he'd found in the miko's absence. The daiyoukai gave the his hanyou brother and his miko time to consolidate their time together before he alone would walk her to the well. Out of sight and sense the dai hid from them, ready to save her if she might need it not that she would.

The silence between them was a chasm of their relationship. The time apart had changed them, worn them in a way that they could never fit like the puzzle pieces they had once been. He longed for that fit once more but dared not push such feeling upon her. Much was needed to be said yet, when he looked at her he saw Kikyo still, he knew she would never accept that. Part of him wanted to let her go, but he could not, he pulled her body to his crushing her to him. Inuyasha had not at all caring that the large dai above them, had felt Kagome tense as he smashed his lips to her own. The kiss was forced, rushed and supposed to show her how much he wanted needed, lusted for her, how much he could not live without her.

But her broken sob stilled him, he felt her stiff body, and how she had not responded to his advances, and knew his chances were long gone. Perhaps in her next life time. Far beyond the one she had lived five hundred years after this time. He stumbled over his goodbyes then and left with whatever shred of decencies he might have left, he knew his brother was her protector now, and he could not fight alpha on such a fact.

Sesshomaru landed on silent feet next to the little onna that held his heart, a heart he could not have or give, yet she had it, he narrowed his eyes at the sight of her bloodied and tired as she wrapped her arms around her to make her feel safe. Yes, today was an end of days, and she would be going back to where she belonged, where he could not long to hold her feel her, to make everything right, to hold her keep her, have her. Silently they traveled, only the sound of her feet making noise.

It was evening now and Kagome slower her pace, taking in everything for the last time. It was lethargic, yet a serene sensation.

All that she had been sent back for lay in her hands, corrected, whole, and now it was time to leave this world, and all that she had met here behind. She knew she would never forget them. She knew she would desire to feel soft green open grass beneath her feet, to see fields of flowers, and forests full of trees, a world untouched by the horrors of man kind. Yet she knew she could not no matter how wanton her need to stay here was, she could not. She was an outsider in this world, and she could not accept what those here thought as norm.

The Shikon Miko was so lost in thought she had failed to keep an eye on the predator. Somewhere along the walk he had turned it all over in his mind. He wanted her, deny it or not, want it or not, long for it or not, even if he could not have her he wanted her, wanted her as if he needed her.

Pinning her to a tree too fast for the addled brained miko to react his hard body pressed her soft to the rough bark of a tree, his mouth took possession of her own, and he took without care. Took in pleasure, and salaciously wanted more. Her tears stilled him though, and pushed himself back from her. They tears for what they could never be, what she would not allow, a reminder of her weakness and his devout angst against her kind. He could not break her with his lust, his need, his desires, for she was so soft, and precious.

She would die in his world, no matter her power or prowess. In the here and now they could never be.

They shared tight words, and it was decided that she would wish the jewel away after she left, so that she would not find herself stuck on this side.

Longing glances were shared before she took a final plunge into the darkness of the well. For a moment the little clearing lit up with magic, and he felt a passion greater then he had ever felt before, for anything, and everything, that he had simply been born a male of no standing, and no power, so that he could have taken and kept what he had wanted most in this world.

Lust and…Love were such damning things.

.

.

.

Time swirled around her as tears cascaded down her supple face; So much had happened, so much had changed her, and she thought that she were burst from all the emotions that dances upon her fragile heart. She scoffed at how such a creature that could kill a dark hanyou could be consumed and devoured by her own hearts need to feel love, but she fought against the heavy weight of those feelings and focused on the jewel. Mere moments seemed to go on forever, and she could not find the right wish to wish, but hear heart knew, and the jewel responded.

Cocooned in time, and caressed by the blessing of the Kami, the world passed her by, changing to suit what her heart desired most, a wish that would not be good or evil but balanced enough to be right. In the end, time itself is both quick yet eternally, and the fact that she had been embraced, and loved in such a cocoon, and not effected her mind or body in thought, but her aura spoke differently. Landing softly on the bone and dirt covered floor, the miko took in this place for the last time. She would not try to jump into these depths again.

Climbing to the top, she took a deep breath and prepared to walk into her future, climbing the stairs, and standing before the door she wondered what her family would say. They had not seen her for so long, they would surely think her dead, yet the wanton need to see them, and hold them was too great, and slowly she crept the door open to see a sight that brought tears to her eyes. Before her stood the demon lord in all his glory, her world changed, new and different. Life, trees, grass, clean air. It was all so much. And in his eyes there was lust but there was more.

She did not know if she could give herself to him, but she knew she could try and find out. Slowly on unsure steps the miko walked to the man that held her heart, and had since she had left him long ago for him. Words were not said, but many would have to be. They were interrupted by her family coming to greet her.

Would her future lay in his hands?

She didn't know but she hoped so.

* * *

**Lust **- (carnal "_luxuria_") is usually thought of as excessive thoughts or desires of a sexual nature.

In the 11th to 15th centuries the northern European usage of the verb still meant simply "to please, delight;" or "pleasure". A related form "lusty", originally meant "joyful, merry" or "full of healthy vigor."

Today, the meaning of the word still has differing meanings as shown in the Merriam-Webster definition. Lust: 1. a: pleasure, delight b: personal inclination: wish 2. intense or unbridled sexual desire: lasciviousness 3. a: intense longing: craving a lust to succeed b: enthusiasm, eagerness admired his lust for life.

**AS PER WIKI:** http : / / en . wikipedia . org/wiki/Lust

**Word Count:** 1700~

**Fin. over. no more. -_-**


End file.
